


Some Kind Of Love

by HalloweenBae



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: I had a dream about Sonny last night, so here it is.





	Some Kind Of Love

You can’t remember how you got here, or where you needed to be, but none of that mattered now. All you needed was this, all you wanted was him; his pale skin sliding inside of yours. The distinct aroma of his sweat filled the dark and blurry room as it mixed with yours; his lungs breathing life into your own. You inhaled slowly, rocking into him as he pulled your hips onto his. 

His hands were warm on your back as he pulled you close, slowly scaling the fine hair at the base of your spine. His lips were a mixture of pink and red, the blood circulating through them as you kissed and sucked them into your mouth. Soft and sweet, his moans became a melody echoing against the cold dark walls.

Blues and greens stared up at you as his fingertips set your skin on fire. Pushing you down, pulling your hair, they made you feel like you’ve never felt before. Waves of pleasure built up in your stomach as you rose and fell on top of him, feeling him disappear deeper inside of you each time. 

You kissed him again and again, refusing to let go of the sensation his tongue sent brushing against yours. Legs and feet entangled in each other, knuckles pulling on strands of silvery brown hair, you’ve never felt closer to him. You wanted this moment to last forever; this blindingly euphoric moment of vulnerability between the two of you. 

What were you even fighting about before? What was more important than this? More important than this slow pulse of warmth he sent through your body, this jolt of white hot bliss that fused your bodies together in a chorus of beautiful groans? He pulled you so close you thought you were going to merge completely. 

Your skin vibrated on top of weakened muscles, finally resting in his tender embrace. You smiled as you felt his lips find their way to the nape of your neck, tucking his chin deep in your shoulder. You wrapped your arms around his worn, heaving chest and kissed his cheek as the room finally came into focus.


End file.
